User talk:Meat and Taters
= Messages = PLEASE LEAVE YOUR MESSAGES BELOW, THANK YOU. ---- Well. The rules are perfect right now, until we get a user who does something we would be against but couldn't think to put it on the list.... Anyway, I have the Judgment System up and ready. If you want you can read over it and tell me what you think. And yes, the Rules should be Protected, and so should the Judgment System. In fact, Anything we create with Halo Legends at the beginning, should be protected, so if you create something with it, remember to protect it. What do you think of the new skin? -- Hey, I wanted to make sure you knew; if we get more members and you think it's time for a new Guardian, don't give them Bureaucratic rights. Just give them Admin and Rollback. That way if they turn on the community we can just take the Adminship away from them and choose a new one. -- Thanks. It took a long time to get it this way. I didn't know if you'd agree with it since you weren't on when I was creating it. Anyway, where were you all this time? -- I wouldn't, it probably would be worse than when you left it. Also, can you go to our IRC channel; #halo-legends , I am trying to get it working properly and I may need your help. -- You know, there was a good point. We don't have an explanation of the wiki...-- Eh. heh... I can try..... Lets see... How to start it..... Um..... Hm..... I know! wait... no that won't work..... hmmm.... -- The people at the Club Penguin Wiki are idiots. They have like 24 admins and almost all of them are Bureaucrats. -- I'm trying to get the new skin to work, what do you think of it now? I can't see the changes I want yet so...- Well, the red text made it difficult to see links, and users weren't able to tell if the link had anything in it. So I am trying a new Cyan color scheme. Try one of these options depending on what your using to see the new skin: Note: After saving, you have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. * Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. * Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. * Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences * Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. * Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 -- IRC Next time your on the IRC, go to halo-legends and open a PM. Something horrible has happened I need to talk to you about. --''The'' Heartless Soul 03:57, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Lulz I love it how I'm the hypocritical, evil, monstrous, corrupt, baby eater of a administrator on Halo Fanon, according to you, but on here for no reason within your rules, no warning, you ban me. If I'm corrupt, evil, lying etc etc etc, for following the rules, what does that make you, the one who ignores your own rules (uh, Halo Fanon's rules actually) and does what he wants with the rules? Ajax 013 20:51, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Despite you having quarrels with this user on another wiki, please don't ban people just for not liking them. Unless they break a rule on the actual Halo Legends wikia, they should not be in danger of being banned. ::[[User:Regal One Four|'Regal One Four']] [[User talk:Regal One Four|'''COM]]''' :::Don't worry. He wasn't in on the joke. He takes things real seriously. -- Lulz It makes me laugh. You've resorted to childish abuse of your power to attempt to prove me to me, a rule abiding admin and user, that your are just a child who abuses his power for his own self amusement. Snapatchu knowingly ban dodged, a bannable offence on both wikias. All this act as proven to me is, your just immature and can't follow the rules of either wikia. Though something I'm sure that will amuse you is, when asked about it on IRC, Snapatchu immediately dispensed no time in laying the blame of all this power abuse onto you. Ajax 013 04:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :o) Nice to see ya! EliteMaster117 17:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I was busy with other matters. EliteMaster117 03:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) What? I'm not a buddy? You can't froget the radically outspoken me. :P Fair 'nough. You have a good day. Hey. Hyper Zergling 02:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I am on your side..... I can't believe what Roger did. Arse. Almost everyone can be forgave, and forgive. ALMOST! (EM points to CT.) Picture Question Could you color a M90 CAWS snow camo colors ? I am making an article for the M90 CAWS/Snow Variant, and I dont think I should just use a regular pic. Yay, thank you ! Partner Request I'd be glad to help Stephen, I am going to have ALOT of spare time soon.